villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alaskan Bull Worm
The Alaskan Bull Worm is a species of enormous, dangerous worms where one of them featured as the main antagonist of SpongeBob SquarePants episode, Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm. The creature is a parody/homage for Graboid Larvaes from Tremors ''series. Background According to SpongeBob, the beast came from Alaska where it wandered to Bikini Bottom and indiscriminately ate anything on sight, though so far it only devoured inanimate objects with exception of an unfortunate fish's ass. SpongeBob is one of few whom witness its rampage. Biography ''SpongeBob Series At the Krusty Krab, where the people are discussing the worm's rampages, SpongeBob gives a description of the worm, saying it is "big, scary, and pink". Sandy offers to fight the worm, and SpongeBob desperately tries to stop and tell her it is far too big even for her, even through she refuses numerous times (ironically, SpongeBob himself provided no solution in dealing the worm in a better way). SpongeBob and Sandy are later chased by the worm in the episode, until they lost the worm when it accidentally fell off a cliff and crushed Bikini Bottom. Although it was monstrous and abominable, it seems to have an ability to speak, as shown when he fell from that cliff and landed on Bikini Bottom (which was pushed to an area below the cliff), and then sarcastically said "Oooouch!". Appearance in Other Media The Alaskan Bull Worm has appeared in at least two video games: in the Gameboy Advance version of SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman, where the worm is a boss that attacks while SpongeBob and Sandy were learning karate in the worm's cave. In Creature from the Krusty Krab, the worm swallows SpongeBob at the beginning of the level "Alaskan Belly Trouble". The rest of the level involves SpongeBob trying to escape the worm. Description Appearance and Diet The worm is a huge light pink beast with appearance similar with other anthropomorphic worms in the franchise except with an enormous size that dwarves the main cast. The exact size of the creature seemed to be inconsistent (unless it grew larger when chasing SpongeBob and Sandy): At first, it was huge enough that its mouth can be mistaken for a large cave, and the worm's tongue for the worm itself, but when it fell onto the newly moved Bikini Bottom, it has grew three to four times it's previous size. Alaskan Bull Worms also possesses a pair of eyes with surprisingly good vision to perceive its surroundings on the surface, which it closes when it travels underground. When travels underground, Alaskan Bull Worms switches from the sight to its acute sense of hearing (and possibly seismic vibrations) for sensing prey on the surface. The worm's saliva implied to be an anesthetic substance as shown when it bites an unfortunate fish's ass and Sandy's tail, neither of them feels the pain. Personality Like Graboids that inspire them, Alaskan Bull Worms are wild, cruel, savage, violent, ravenous, ferocious, aggressive, bloodthirsty, man-eating, dangerous, and carnivorous creatures, always on the hunt for food, until it is full where it would rest until they are hungry again. Indiscriminate eaters, their diet includes but is not limited to fishes, lamp post, concrete walls, cars, and various inanimate objects. However, unlike Graboids, they prefer eating inanimate objects. However, Alaskan Bull Worms are extremely deadly and belligerent in their own right due to their intelligence: Though not seen in the episode itself, it is implied that one of the worm entered Sandy's dome without causing it flooded by water where it severed her tail and eating it before left. Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Parody/Homage Category:Spongebob Squarepants Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Brutes Category:Rogues Category:One-Shot Category:Deceased Category:Predator Category:Genderless Category:Amoral Category:Giant Category:Destroyers Category:Man-Eaters Category:Thief Category:Inconclusive Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Game Bosses Category:Abusers Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male